


around you the world is greener [podfic]

by so1thought



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety, Audio Format: MP3, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Self-Esteem Issues, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 01:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11429907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/so1thought/pseuds/so1thought
Summary: Phichit’s eyes go wide. ‘You guys don’t celebrate your anniversary?’‘We have no anniversary?’ says Yuuri. ‘I mean, I’m not really sure when we started dating?’‘Get him a T-shirt,’ Leo suggests. ‘Custom-made. “If lost, return to Yuuri.”’‘I’m changing my name,’ says Yurio.Viktor has given him everything. Yuuri searches for a way to give back.





	around you the world is greener [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [around you the world is greener](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9050809) by [kevystel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kevystel/pseuds/kevystel). 



Length: 00:18:00

Size: 24.7MB

Dropbox: [MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/fmcs4zbapylshr3/YoI%20-%20around%20you%20the%20world%20is%20greener.mp3?dl=0)

 

Much thanks to kevystel for permission! You should totally check out all her works if you haven't already - they're brilliant.

**Author's Note:**

> Trying out some musical dividers because any more than two long pauses per hour gets awkward. Do let me know if they work or interrupt the flow.
> 
> Constructive criticism is very welcomed.
> 
> (also first time recording without a pop filter aha)


End file.
